List of unnamed characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
This article is for characters who are unnamed in the television series Characters "Pilot" SHIELD agent (Pilot).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Relais Odeon patron.png|Unknown as Relais Odeon patron. French woman leaving.png|Sarah Dumont as beautiful woman. Exploding Centipede man.png|Aaron Brehr as angry man. Union Station gunman.png|Sam Hargrave as Union Station gunman (uncredited). "0-8-4" Professor in Peru.png|Carlos Leal as professor. "The Asset" Qasim Zaghlul's translator.png|Assaf Cohen as translator. "Eye Spy" Crown Regent innkeeper.png|Julia Emelin as innkeeper. Englishman handler.png|Dominic Burgess as Englishman. "Girl in the Flower Dress" Male Hong Kong teen.png|Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese teenager #1. Female Hong Kong teen.png|Alice Wen as Chinese teenager #2. "Repairs" Batesville citizen.png|Unknown as Batesville citizen. Batesville officer.png|Mickey Maxwell as officer. "The Bridge" Mike Peterson's trainer.png|Albert Marrero Jr. as trainer. Centipede soldier 3 (The Bridge).png|Adam Lytle as Centipede soldier #3. "The Magical Place" Tahiti waiter.png|David Lim as Tahiti waiter. PD guard 1 (The Magical Place).png|Justin Gant as PD guard 1. PD guard 2 (The Magical Place).png|Wayne Alon Scott as PD guard 2. SHIELD scientist 1 (The Magical Place).png|Sun Jae Kim as S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist #1 SHIELD scientist 2 (The Magical Place).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist #2. SHIELD scientist 3 (The Magical Place).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist #3 "T.R.A.C.K.S." Debonair gentleman.png|Stan Lee as debonair gentleman. Debonair gentleman's escort 1.png|Unknown as train escort #1. Debonair gentleman's escort 2.png|Unknown as train escort #2. "T.A.H.I.T.I." TAHITI alpha.png|Michael J. Silver as alpha. TAHITI beta.png|Jake Newton as beta. Manager (TAHITI).png|Unknown as motel manager. "Yes Men" State trooper 1 (Yes Men).png|Allan Graf as trooper #1. State trooper 2 (Yes Men).png|Unknown as trooper #2. "End of the Beginning" EMT 1 (End of the Beginning).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. EMT #1. EMT 2 (End of the Beginning).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. EMT #2. "Providence" Agent 1 (Providence).png|Rich Paul as S.H.H.I.E.L.D. agent #1. Agent 2 (Providence).png|Bayardo De Murguia as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent #2. "The Only Light in the Darkness" Fisherman (Only Light in the Darkness).png|Potsch Boyd as fisherman. "Nothing Personal" Hipster (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as hipster. Yuppie (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as yuppie. Homeless man (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as homeless man. FBI agent 1 (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as FBI agent #1. FBI agent 2 (Nothing Personal).png|Unknown as FBI agent #2. Parking attendant (Nothing Personal).png|Josh Breeding as parking attendant. "Ragtag" Juvie guard (Ragtag).png|Unknown as juvie guard. "Beginning of the End" Cybertek employee (Beginning of the End).png|Cynthia Rose Hall as Cybertek employee. "Heavy is the Head" Waitress (Heavy is the Head).png|Carolina Espiro as waitress. Bartender (Heavy is the Head).png|Cutter Garcia as bartender. Priest (Heavy is the Head).png|Unknown as priest. "Making Friends and Influencing People" Lead Hydra agent (Making Friends).png|Jarrod Crawford as lead Hydra agent. Hydra agent 2 (Making Friends).png|Nicholas Roth as Hydra agent #2. Maribel del Mar captain.png|Mo Darwiche as Maribel del Mar captain. Hydra agent 3 (Making Friends).png|Unknown as Hydra agent #3. Hydra agent 4 (Making Friends).png|Mandell Frazier as Hydra agent #4. "Face My Enemy" Bishop (Face My Enemy).png|Roberto Medina as bishop. Priest (Face My Enemy).png|Christian Barillas as priest. "A Hen in the Wolf House" Waiter (Hen in the Wolf House).png|Chase Kim as waiter. Bartender (Hen in the Wolf House).png|Caleb Smith as bartender. "A Fractured House" Hydra mercenary 1 (Fractured House).png|Tara Macken as Hydra mercenary #1. Hydra mercenary 2 (Fractured House).png|Unknown as Hydra mercenary #2. Tattoo artist (A Fractured House).png|Darrel Cherney as tattoo artist. "The Writing on the Wall" Goldbrix bartender.png|Bruno Amato as Goldbrix bartender. TAHITI patient 4.png|Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. patient #4. TAHITI patient 5.png|Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. patient #5. Hank Thompson's son.png|Unknown as Hank Thompson's son. "The Things We Bury" Hydra fortress officer (Things We Bury).png|Willem van der Vegt as Hydra fortress officer. "...Ye Who Enter Here" Cashier (Ye Who Enter Here).png|Brittnee Garza as cashier. "Who You Really Are" Tiago's girlfriend.png|Brooke Morgan Borba as Tiago's girlfriend. Beach guitar player.png|Ryan Hanifl as beach guitar player. Nurse (Who You Really Are).png|Alexandra Manea as nurse. Janitor (Who You Really Are).png|Unknown as janitor. "One of Us" Brynmore security guard.png|Jack Kennedy as Brynmore security guard. "One Door Closes" Lead Hydra agent (One Door Closes).png|Rick Otto as lead Hydra agent. News reporter (One Door Closes).png|Liberte Chan as news reporter. Bartender (One Door Closes).png|Byron McIntyre as bartender. "Melinda" Colonel (Melinda).png|Houshang Touzie as colonel. "The Frenemy of My Enemy" Milwaukee hoodie guy.png|Trenton Rostedt as hoodie guy. Milwaukee hoodie guy's friend 1.png|Unknown as hoodie guy's friend 1. Milwaukee hoodie guy's friend 2.png|Unknown as hoodie guy's friend 2. "The Dirty Half Dozen" Jiaying's assistant (Dirty Half Dozen).png|Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's assistant. "Scars" Afterlife scientist.png|Crystal Coney as Afterlife scientist. "S.O.S. Part One" Jiaying's assistant (SOS Part One).png|Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's assistant. "S.O.S. Part Two" Jiaying's assistant (SOS Part Two).png|Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's assistant. Bartender (SOS Part Two).png|Robert Reines as bartender. Thug 2 (SOS Part Two).png|Thor as thug #2. "Laws of Nature" Soldier 1 (Laws of Nature).png|Jude B. Lanston as soldier #1. Reporter (Laws of Nature).png|Kacey Montoya as reporter. Witness (Laws of Nature).png|Mike C. Nelson as witness. Driver (Laws of Nature).png|Sufian Kassam as driver. Heavy 1 (Laws of Nature).png|Daniel Messier as heavy #1. Heavy 2 (Laws of Nature).png|Roman Mitichyan as heavy #2. "A Wanted (Inhu)man" Newscaster (A Wanted (Inhu)man).png|Unknown as newscaster. Rosalind Price's assistant.png|Shannon Hollander as Rosalind Price's assistant. Referee (A Wanted (Inhu)man).png|Micah Fitzgerald as referee. Maitre'd (A Wanted (Inhu)man).png|David L. King as referee. "Purpose in the Machine" Younger lord.png|Piers Stubbs as younger lord. "Devils You Know" Hydra arsonist.png|Unknown as Hydra arsonist. Aaron's Market cashier.png|Unknown as cashier. "Among Us Hide..." SHIELD medic (Among Us Hide).png|Mike Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. medic. SHIELD agent (Among Us Hide).png|Anthony Corrales as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hydra assassin (Among Us Hide).png|Unknown as Hydra assassin. "Many Heads, One Tale" Flight attendant (Many Heads, One Tale).png|Astrea Campbell-Cobb as flight attendant. "Bouncing Back" Uniformed officer (Bouncing Back).png|Jaime Alvarez as uniformed officer. Turkish old man (Bouncing Back).png|Vance Valencia as Turkish old man. "Parting Shot" Russian soldier (Parting Shot).png|Vladimir Orlov as soldier. FSO agent (Parting Shot).png|Roman Varshanky as FSO agent. "Watchdogs" SHIELD medic 1 (Watchdogs).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. medic #1. SHIELD medic 2 (Watchdogs).png|Unknown as S.H.I.E.L.D. medic #2. "Paradise Lost" Mourner (Paradise Lost).png|Henry LeBlanc as mourner. Ex-Hydra follower 1 (Paradise Lost).png|Lynn Longosz as ex-Hydra follower #1. Ex-Hydra follower 2 (Paradise Lost).png|Chris Hubbard as ex-Hydra follower #2. "Spacetime" Hydra servant 1 (Spacetime).png|Julie Nicole Daniels as Hydra servant #1. Hydra servant 2 (Spacetime).png|Unknown as Hydra servant #2. Hydra agent 1 (Spacetime).png|Unknown as Hydra agent #1. Hydra agent 2 (Spacetime).png|Unknown as Hydra agent #2. Rowan Hamilton's lawyer 1.png|Andrew Thacher as Rowan Hamilton's lawyer #1. Rowan Hamilton's lawyer 2.png|Unknown as Rowan Hamilton's lawyer #2. Rowan Hamilton's lawyer 3.png|Unknown as Rowan Hamilton's lawyer #3. "The Singularity" Bartender (The Singularity).png|Rudy Dobrev as bartender. "Emancipation" Newscaster (Emancipation).png|Courtney Friel as newscaster. Bartender (Emancipation).png|Hal Perry as bartender. "The Ghost" Hospital guard 2 (The Ghost).png|Unknown as hospital guard #2. Bus passenger (The Ghost).png|Jed Whedon as bus passenger. Warehouse manager (The Ghost).png|Bryan Rasmussen as warehouse manager. "Meet the New Boss" Son (Meet the New Boss).png|Nico David as son. Father (Meet the New Boss).png|John Churchill as father. Mother (Meet the New Boss).png|Unknown as mother. Wisconsin congressman.png|Mark Daneri as Winconsin congressman. "Uprising" Mysterious Watchdog.png|Aaron Gaffey as mysterious Watchdog. Slugger punk.png|Devon Libran as slugger punk. Pistol punk.png|Ricky Saenz as pistol punk. "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" South Ridge guard.png|Sergio Enrique as guard. "BOOM" Reporter (BOOM).png|Darsha Philips as reporter. "Orientation Part Two" Anchor (Orientation).png|Unknown as WHiH World News anchor. "A Life Spent" Champion (A Life Spent).png|Dave Reaves as champion. "A Life Earned" Gunner's baby.png|Unknown as Gunner's baby. Gunner's wife (A Life Earned).png|Sabina Chavez as Gunner's wife. "Rewind" Hangar guard 1 (Rewind).png|Peter Jang as hangar guard #1. Hangar guard 2 (Rewind).png|Seth Austin as hangar guard #2. "Fun & Games" Kree vicar (Fun & Games).png|Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Kree vicar. "Together or Not at All" Transporting servant 1 (Together or Not at All).png|Bryan Thompson as servant #1. Transporting servant 2 (Together or Not at All).png|Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez as servant #2. "Best Laid Plans" Gunner's wife (Best Laid Plans).png|Sabina Chavez as Gunner's wife. Kree doctor (Best Laid Plans).png|Ryan R. Moos as Kree doctor. "Past Life" Kree watch commander (Past Life).png|Jay Hunter as Kree watch commander. Kree doctor (Past Life).png|Ryan R. Moos as Kree doctor. "All the Comforts of Home" Hot dog vendor (All the Comforts of Home).png|Unknown as hot dog vendor. Bartender (All the Comforts of Home).png|Josh Fingerhut as bartender. "The Real Deal" Nun (The Real Deal).png|Unknown as nun. Category:Characters